


Bee/Cars Movie Crossover

by thekingthorn



Series: the life, times, and pre-existence of lightning mcBEE [1]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Cars (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Road Trips, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Lovers, gotta get those edgy tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingthorn/pseuds/thekingthorn
Summary: “The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever”  ~Jeans Jackwes-Russow





	1. You Better Bee-Lieve It

**Author's Note:**

> this was co-written by uwucocoa.tumblr.com  
> soundtrack for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNog54ovi8Q  
> OFICIAL BLOG: http://bbee-cars-production-temm.tumblr.com/

Car: I am a car, are you a car?

 

Bee: No, I am a bee.

 

Car: Are you sure you aren’t a car?

 

Bee: Yes.

 

Car: I wish I was a bee.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.


	2. Ouch, My Tow (Truck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starteding to heeat up boiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5kPZkmkJhU

Bee: No you don’t.

 

Car: Yes I do.

 

Bee: Ok, So you do.

 

Car: Yes. What is your name mysterious and oddly sexy bee?

 

Bee: I am Barry, and you are?

 

Car: Lightning Mcqueen.

 

Bee: Oh, that’s cool.

 

Car: Yes.

 

Bee: Let’s fly to my place.

 

Car: I can’t fly. Let’s drive.

 

Bee: I can’t drive.

 

Car: Why not?

 

Bee: I am a bee.

 

Car: That is true.

 

Bee: Yes it is.

 

Car: I have an idea.

 

Bee: Yes? 

 

Car: You fly, I drive.

 

Bee: Ok *sweats, staring at those thick rubber tires*

 

Car: Vroom vroom motherfucker.

 

Bee: *buzzes erotically*

 

Car: *sudden car purrsss* 

 

Bee: *wants to just fly up the Car’s exhaust pipe and die in there*

 

Car: k.


	3. BuzzBuzzBuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow intesne romancti dramaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only update at very late

Car: We sure are traveling to a place.

 

Bee: We will get there in about two more scripts.

 

Car: Indeed we will.

 

Bee: So, until then i'll look at your sweet, shiny car ass.

 

Car: *car noises*

 

Bee: *bee noises*

 

Car: Oh bby

 

Bee: Yes bby

 

Car: You certainly are… Un- Bee - Lievable

 

Bee: *kawaii desu blushu blushu extrem nosebledd* I have an honey though.

 

Car: W8 M8, wot, r u just b8?

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No.

 

Bee: Baby please.

 

Car: No. Go away.


	4. Obligatory Car Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niw is happpeign its tiem 4 th log awaitd updat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry 4 beeeeeing so late with ths one, skül caught up wth me an thn i forgot but im puttng them ALL on now dnt wrry

Car: Now that we got the really dramatic stuff off stage in which I forgave you while some eagles battled, let’s sex.

Bee: But we are almost there.

Car: Fine, let’s stop to eat.

Bee: But you are a car you don’t eat.

Car: That is true. Very true. So true. Indeed true. How true. Quaintly true

Bee: 7/11 Sound ok?

Car: I like 9/11 better.

Bee: Too bad, let’s go to… RACETRACccccccccccc

Car: I get it

Bee: Thanks.

*15 Minutes Later*

Car: I am now full of oil………………………. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………

Bee: I ate food. I ate food. I ate food. I ate food. I ate food. I ate food. I ate food.

Car: I get it. I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beeees


	5. Honey, I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car: ayyyyy
> 
> Bee: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> Square Chin Guy: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Bee: Honey, I’m home!

Car: *stuck in the hallway* How did I get here?

Bee: *pushes open the door* GASP!!!

Female Hooman: *was playing Monopoly with square chin guy* o crap

Square Chin Guy: Barry, it’s not what you think.

Female Hooman: I gotta go *jumps out of window*

Car: come with me Barry they don't know you like I do in these past minutes

Bee: I can’t, you’re stuck in the hall

Square Chin Guy: Barry, no

Bee: I’m sorry but you have to make like a tree and leaf me alone

Car: ayyyyy

Bee: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Square Chin Guy: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Car: ayyyyy

Bee: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Square Chin Guy: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Car: ayyyyy

Bee: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Square Chin Guy: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Bee: ayy lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said all, i meant ALLL


	6. The Sexy Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we hav reach,,,,,,,,,, explcit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry 4 th sexy NSFW!!! never slap fat wdollars

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes

Car: oh yes

Bee: oh yes


	7. oops, I skipped this One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if u hav arthrititisit, this chapter is humiras

Bee: oh daddy, that was good

Car: I did not know your father was here!

Bee: yes he is.

Car: what if he saw the sexynessssss?!

Bee: May-bee he did

Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy

Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy

Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy

Bee: ayyyyy  
Car: ayyy


	8. Oh No, Am Teen Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ur teen prgnant

Bee: Oh no, am teen pregnancy

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

Bee: Shhh….

Car: But-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almsor finale


	9. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ykniw all those dark and eGDGY warnigns?? thye apply HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mJPfVt3HUc

[cue music] A bird is heard twittering in the distance. Our two protagonists are finally home, at peace. Barry looks over at lightning and smiles warmly, a stirring heard from the other room. Lightning quietly and slowly wheels over to find a young car/bee hybrid in a crib, Barry buzzing in and picking up their child. The lights fade out as a spotlight shines down on Square Chin Guy. he is seen with rope and a chair, sealing a letter addressed to Female Hooman before stepping up on the chair, putting up the rope and hanging himself. Female Hooman sits in the hospital, recovering from both her psychological and physical wounds. She opens the letter and sheds a tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnks fr reading!! th sequal anime will go up soon,, or will it??? im so unreliabel at updates its dubbbious


End file.
